


the dark

by rocketnintendo



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, Short n sweet, arthur morgan - Freeform, lonely, riding alone through the country like the gay cowboy he is, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketnintendo/pseuds/rocketnintendo





	the dark

Hooves steadily pounding into the ground, the rhythmic clinking of metal, and the deep rumbling noises that drifted from the horse became a comforting song in the nightfall of the country for Arthur Morgan. He felt at ease as he listened, while it both consumed the entirety of his focus and became a distant constant of noise. It was soothing to believe for a few moments that, in the wild blanketed by darkness, he and his horse were all that existed in the world.

He distantly recognised that he was cold, the warmth from the horse and his thin jacket doing little to protect against the pinching frost that stabbed at exposed skin. His fingers were tight around the lead, and the cold made his whole body stiff. 

The moon and sky speckled with stars offered some light as he glanced down at his hands. Some dirt had gathered and hardened between his fingers, and the rub of the rope had caused it to powder off and settle across the back of his hand and wrist.

“Should look to be settling down about now, girl.” He grumbled, patting the horse’s thick neck.

As he rounded on the path, a small clearing in the woods looked promising. He slid his leg over and dropped to the ground, tossing the lead over her head to hold onto as he walked though the gap in the trees.

Arthur stepped over the branches scattered across the floor, which were then trampled by the trailing horse, and few few moments later walked into a somewhat decently sized space within the trees.

“Looks as good as any, I guess. Let’s park up here tonight, yeah?” He nodded, reaching up to open the saddle on her back.

The tent went up smoothly, an art practiced a thousand times, and there was plenty suitable fire wood lying about. Once the fire started to crackle, Arthur kneeled down by it and took out his journal. It had been a quiet month, for the most part: most of his drawings were of landscapes and animals that he had seen during his trips out to hunt for camp. It almost felt as if the Earth was giving him a chance to breathe, to just be for a while without worry. It was nice. Quiet, but nice.

He thought himself rather comfortable with his own company, and even better with his horse providing at least some sort of companionship. However, moments like this, when the night was quiet and there was nothing for him to do other than just be - he could feel the familiar presence of loneliness trickling into him.

He closed the journal and tucked it under his rolled up pillow. It was okay, he’d find someone sooner or later that could tolerate him for longer than a short fishing trip. It would be okay.

He looked over his shoulder, squinting to locate his horse in the dim flickering light of the fire. It seemed they had trotted off somewhat in search of food, the flash of metal and fur coat only just visible through the thick of trees. They often trailed off father than they probably should, Arthur couldn’t find in in himself to keep them hitched for so long- it wouldn’t be fair to keep them so close purely for his piece of mind.

He lay down next to the fire, pulling the thin material around him tighter as the wind began to whistle and howl. It had been a long time since any body had warmed him through the night. He shivered. The silence was deafening, and the dark of the night slithered it’s way into his mind and dragged him into unconsciousness.


End file.
